1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot teaching system and a robot teaching method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-104759 discloses a robot control system including a teaching tool being located in teaching positions as the operating positions of a robot to specify the teaching positions, a stereo camera imaging the teaching tool located in the teaching positions, and a controller determining the teaching positions for the robot on the basis of the positions and postures of the teaching tool imaged by the stereo camera.